


You'll never catch me!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, established alive Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is stuck at the bunker doing research on christmas eve, when a certain archangel pops in to say merry Christmas. Gabriel had something besides holiday greetings in mind, and Sam was more than on board with it.</p><p>Or, the one where Gabriel tricks Sam to stand under a mistletoe sprig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll never catch me!

> It was Christmas eve alright, but instead of festivities in the bunker, Sam was at the table in the library doing research.
> 
> Suddenly, a certain archangel popped up on the table next to Sam’s laptop.
> 
> “What do you want, Gabriel?” Sam said dryly, he was tired and not in the mood for tricks.
> 
> “Just poppin’ in to say Merry Christmas. Where’s my baby bro and his not-boyfriend?” Gabriel replied, frowning a little at Sam’s tone.
> 
> “Food run. And since when do you care about the holidays?” Sam replied, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen.
> 
> Gabriel put a finger on the back of the screen and slowly pushed it down, earning himself a bitchface from Sam.
> 
> “I’ll have you know m, Christmas is _my_  holiday! If it wasn’t for me, Mary would have thought she was just getting fat.” Gabriel said, before he conjured up a candy cane out of thin air.
> 
> “Okay. Congrats for being the world’s first pregnancy test. Now can I go back to my research?” Sam was exhausted and Gabriel was being annoying, maybe also adorable.
> 
> Gabriel sucked on his candy, but shot an eyebrow at Sam and before the hinter could react he picked the laptop up.
> 
> Sam tried to reach for it, but Gabriel quickly jumped down from the table and bolted out of the library.
> 
> Sam sighed and got up trying to catch up to Gabriel. When the archangel blew raspberries at him, Sam started running after him.
> 
> “You’ll never catch me!” Gabriel shouted before he ran into the kitchen.
> 
> Sam knew a different way in, and so he was able to cut him off.
> 
> “You were saying?” He said with a smug smile on his face.
> 
> Gabriel laughed nervously and started backing away, the laptop hidden behind his back.
> 
> Sam slowly approached the angel, the smile on his face was turning into an evil one; Gabriel was backing himself into a wall and Sam knew he had him.
> 
> When Gabriel reached the wall, Sam didn’t stop walking. He got all the way in front of his face, intending to snatch the laptop from behind Gabriel’s back.
> 
> A snapping sound came from behind the angel’s back, and the Gabriel looked up guiding Sam’s gaze.
> 
> “Mistletoe! Well _how_ on earth did _that_ get here?” Gabriel said in a faked surprise tone.
> 
> Sam smiled and shook his head, “stop playing, Gabriel. I got work to do.” 
> 
> “Not before I get my kiss,” he said. “Hey, I didn’t make the rules!” Gabriel exclaimed when Sam shot him with another bitchface.
> 
> The angel smiled slyly when Sam’s face lit up and he puckered his lips, expecting a gentle tap in favor of getting rid of him.
> 
> Instead, Sam bent down and took Gabriel’s cheeks in his big hands, tilting his head and going in for a soft, silky kiss.
> 
> The tall hunter kissed him passionately, sucking on his lower lip and humming into the kiss.
> 
> Gabriel was completely surprised; the good kind of surprise that sends butterflies fluttering around in your stomach.
> 
> Sam slowly pulled away from the kiss, giving Gabriel’s lips one last soft peck.
> 
> “Merry Christmas, Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.  
> Please click that kudos button (you know you want to), and tell me what you thought of it.  
> Taking requests on my tumblr: sammy-therednosed-moose (holidays URL)


End file.
